Evening Kiss
by Tomoyo to Kudo
Summary: Sepenggal kisah tentang Sasuke dan Naruto yang menyenangkan(?)/ Sho-Ai / chibiSasuxchibiNaru/ Judul enggak nyambung/ Karya newbie nekad yang meragukan - -v


**Disclaimer Chara : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Story : MINE ONLY! **

**HAPPY READING~**

Sekumpulan bocah berumur sekitar 4 tahun terlihat sedang mondar-mandir disekitar taman bermain dekat komplek perumahan mereka. Salah satu di antara mereka yang memiliki rambut coklat jabrik dan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua sisi pipinya nampak menggerutu.

"Ugghh~ Nalu dimana cih? Ini kan cudah cole" katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya khas anak kecil.

"Iya padahal kan tadi dia yang paling cemangat main petak umpet" tambah bocah lainnya dengan rambut panjang kecoklatannya.

"Nanti aku bisa dimalahi ibu" ucap bocah imut berambut merah bata lemas.

"Haaaah...melepotkan" si rambut nanas tak mau kalah.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya diliputi keheningan sampai tiba-tiba keempat bocah tadi secara serempak menatap satu-satunya bocah yang tak bersuara sedari tadi.

"Apa?" bocah tadi mendelik pada teman-temannya yang di balas dengan cengiran lebar yang lainnya.

"Hehehe...belhubung ini cudah cole jadi Cacuke caja ya yang cali Nalu?"ucap Neji-si rambut panjang kecoklatan.

"Iya benal. Lagipula kan lumah kalian paling dekat dali cini"timpal Kiba-si rambut jabrik.

"Kalo cemua ikut nyali akan jadi melepotkan..." kata Shikamaru-si rambut nanas dengan gaya sok dewasanya yang dibalas anggukan mantab kawanannya.

"Tapi kenapa halus aku?" bocah raven yang bernama Sasuke itu nampak tak terima dengan keputusan seenak rambut teman-temannya.

"Lho? Bukannya Nalu pacalnya Cacuke?" ucap Kiba(sok)tiba-tiba.

"Benal Kiba. Nalu pelnah bilang kalo dia cayang cama Cacuke" Neji menganggukkan kepala. Sasuke melancarkan deathglarenya.

"Eh benalkah?" Gaara-si rambut merah bata ikut-ikutan mendramatisir membuat Sasuke enek.

"Oi...teman-teman jangan membuat gocip yang tak benal begitu" Shikamaru mendekati teman-temannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berkumpul ala ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip meninggalkan Sasuke dengan dahi yang berkedut-kedut. Shikamaru menghela napas. Lalu dia mencondongkan tubuhnya diikuti yang lain lalu berbisik-tapi masih terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

"Nalu itu calon pengatinnya Cacuke"

Twitch...

"Kata bibi Mikoto dan bibi Kuchina kalo cudah becal meleka akan menikah"

Twitch...Twitch...

"Eee? Aku belum dengal Chika?"

"Tapi aku kacian cama Nalu kalo kelak menikah dengan Cacuke"

"Kau benal Gaala. Cacuke kan jahat maca tak mau caliin Nalu"

Twitch...Twitch...Nyuuuuuuttttt

"Iya padahalkan Nalu it-"

"APA YANG KALIAN BICALAKAN?!" Sasuke yang tak tahan dengan celotehan teman-temannya menatap nyalang teman-temannya. Sungguh Uchiha muda ini tak mengerti darimana pikiran ngawur teman-temannya itu berasal. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, dan Gaara hanya melirik Sasuke lalu kembali 'berdiskusi' tentang masa depan SasuNaru.

"Tuhkan Cacuke itu jahat"

"Malang cekali nasib Nalu"

"Hu'um...bagaimana kalo bibi Mikoto dan bibi Kuchina tau ya?"

"Pasti meleka aka-"

"Baiklah...Baiklah...Kalian pulang caja bial aku yang cali ci bodoh itu" Sasuke menyerah.

Keempat sekawan itu nyengir penuh kemenangan. Benar-benar sahabat yang tau bagaimana memanfaatkan emosi teman. Sungguh persahabatan yang menakjubkan.

"Oke kalo begitu kami pulang"

"Beljuang Cacuke!"

"Kami mendukungmu!"

"Jaa Cacukeeeee"

Sasuke sweatdrop mendengar ucapan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Apa-apaan meleka itu?"batinnya.

Menghela napas Sasuke mulai mencari bocah pirang sumber kekesalannya.

Hampir 30 menit mencari berkeliling taman tapi bocah blonde itu tak kunjung di temukan. Hari mulai senja dan ketingat mulai mengucur dari dahinya.

"Arggh...dimana ci bodoh itu?"runtuknya.

"Apa dia cudah pulang ya?"lanjutnya. Sasuke mendesah setelah melihat taman sudah sepi. Hampir saja dia menyerah dan pulang kalo saja onyxnya tak melihat sebelah sepatu yang familiar menyembul dari pohon yg lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Bibir mungilnya membuat segaris senyum tipis. Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju pohon itu.

Bocah raven itu hampir saja berteriak untuk memarahi Naruto bila saja tak melihat si pirang tertidur lelap menyender di pohon. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membangunkan Naruto.

"Oi...Nalu bangun" Namun si objek tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tangan pucatnya menepuk-nepuk pipi tembam bergaris milik si pirang.

"Hei bodoh ini cudah cole. Kau mau tidul campe kapan?"

Masih tak ada gerakan hanya ada deru napas teratur dari si pirang.

"Kelihatannya dia benal-benal pulas" Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk dan memandangi wajah manis Naruto. Tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemu mengingat ucapan-ucapan konyol teman-temannya tadi. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir jauh-jauh imajinasinya yang mulai kacau. Lalu kembali menikmati wajah tenang si pirang. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya merangkak dan mengecup pipi Naruto. Sedikit tersentak Sasuke memundurkan lagi tubuhnya. Tapi...Dia ingin mengecup pipi chubby itu lagi dan tentu dilakukannya.

Cup...

Naruto melenguh tak nyaman. Sasuke menyeringai.

Cup...

"Nghh..."

Cup...

Mata biru bulat itu mengerjap bingung. Sasuke gemas.

Cup...(dasar mesum -_-)

"E-eeh Cukeh?"

"Hn" dengan tanpa dosa Sasuke berdiri dengan gaya kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau mau pulang atau ku tinggal di cini bial dimakan hantu,hm?"

"Heeehh pulang? Lalu bagaimana dengan tem-"

"Meleka cudah pulang kalena malas menunggumu" balas Sasuke (sok) kejam padahal dalam hati dia sungguh menikmati ekspresi si pirang.

"Ugh...meleka pasti malah padaku. Ini gala-gala aku ketidulan"kesalnya dengam suara bergetar. Melihat Naruto yang hampir menangis Sasuke tak tega juga.

"Meleka tak malah padamu kok. Kalena cudah cole makanya meleka pulang duluan" Mata biru bulat itu mengerjap senang.

"Benalkah?"

"Hn. Makanya ayo pulang" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk menyambut uluran Sasuke. Kemudian berjalan bergandengan.

"Umm...Cukeh?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa tadi Cukeh cium Nalu?"kata Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke kelabakan.

"I-Itu...i-itu..."

Naruto memandang Sasuke antusias.

"Itu?"

"I-itu..."

Sasuke menarik napas panjang untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

"I-itu kalena kau cucah cekali dibangunkan, bodoh. Lihat cetelah dicium kau langcung bangun kan?"elak Sasuke.

Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar. Firasat Sasuke tak enak.

"Umm...kalo begitu becok kalo Nalu cucah bangun Cacu cium Nalu lagi ya~"

Blusshhh...

"Coalnya kalo kaachan yang bangunin pasti Nalu dijewel. Ugh...cakiiiitttt"

Sasuke mengerjap dengan wajah bersemu.

"Kalo Cukeh cucah bangun gantian Nalu yang cium Cacukeh. Okay?"

Krik...

Krikk...

Krikkk...

"E-eeeeeeehhhhh?"

#TAMAT#


End file.
